Distractions
by Takuto-sama
Summary: They want to know a thing of each other. [MuneTaku] [hinted RanMasa]


**A/N: Well, another of my MuneTaku fics there. It's plenty of mistakes because I wrote it so fast... Well, hope you enjoy it! It also have RanMasa.**

The classes started as always. Ibuki was walking down the corridor and he saw his friend Shindou Takuto talking with Kirino Ranmaru. He hated Kirino since he was the best friend of Shindou. Ibuki just ignored them and passed though the crowd. Shindou turned his head in between the conversation with his best friend and saw the whinette walking down the corridor. He quickily interrumpt Kirino and tell him that he need to go. Also, Shindou advert him that his boyfriend, Kariya was down the corridor. Kirino greated him and said goodbye.

Everyone entered at their respective classes. 30 minutes later, everyone was listening to the sensei's lesons. Everyone, except one boy.

Ibuki was at class, but his eyes were in other side. His classmates were sharing comments about him, but he just didn't mind it. He send melancolicous glares to the window that was next to him. He sensei saw him and walked few steps next to the white haired boy. He coughed several times, but the purple eyed boy didn't move a muscle.

The professor took out his notebook and searched between the hundred names listed there and said his name quietly. The boy ignored him. He looked like he wasn't here. The professor got angry and the class burst out laughing. Ibuki continued looking at the window and then, suddenly, like he has watched a ghost passing in front of his eyes, he turned back. His eyes went directly to a brunette boy that was sitting at the back of the class. His eyes became tearful and with an strange bright on them.

Shindou was doing his homework in his table. He was writing slowly, for avoid doing mistakes. As like he had a magnet on his eyes, he looked up and his brown eyes collide with his.

Ibuki glanced him as he wanted to talk with him later. He decided to ask Shindou once and for all if Kirino was his boyfriend. And also... Telling him the truth about his feelings.

Shindou blushed a bit and returned to his homework. Ibuki blinked several times and sighted. Then, he looked up and saw an angry sensei with the arms crossed.

The ordered Ibuki to leave the classroom. The white haired boy nodded and stood up, but before he got out the door, Shindou stood up too with his hand up and said to the teacher that he had a stomach ache. He walked besides Ibuki and pulled him a bit. Both went out of the room.

Then, Shindou wanted to know the reason of Ibuki's strange glances.

The whinette massaged the back of his neck and sighted. He replied that was nothing, that he was looking at the map of his back and their glances collided by casuality. Shindou's eyes were semi-closed as he was dissapointed for Ibuki's response or just he was waiting for something more. The brunette walked down the hall and entered the school infirmary, but before that, he send Ibuki the last glance. At that moment, the whinette remembered what he wanted to ask to Shindou, but it was too late. The brunette was gone.

Shindou entered on the infirmary and a tall woman with a white coat recibed him. She made him to law down on the stretcher. He do what she said and he stared at the green roof.

Ibuki was on the corridor, alone. He was thinking again in what he had done, and why the brunette had stared at him like that. The white haired boy turned his head in both direcctions and saw no one. Then, he smirked.

_Gomen sensei, there are things more important than a punishment._

The purple eyed boy ran down the corridor and stopped in front of the infirmery door. He swallowed. He was nervious: what if he entered there and the nurse was there? He decided to wait inside the toilets and see if she was there. He ran to the man toilet and waited. And he was right. Two minutes later, the nurse went out the room and closed the door. Ibuki stared at her and saw that she was telling some words to someone inside the infirmery.

_Shindou..._

The shook his head to errase the thinkings with the brown eyed boy, but he couldn't. The couldn't get Shindou out of his mind.

He ran to the door and opened it quietly. Then he took a quick glare of the place and he saw a brunette boy lawing down on a bed, sleeping.

"It's Shindou... " He murmured to himself. The walked inside the room and closed the door, but he saw that the nurse left the keys on the look. Ibuki looked at them, "I... I need to know something... " He took them and closed the door with the keys. Then, he put them on the table and walked to Shindou's bed.

He was there, sleeping. His face was a bit red and his arms were at the sides of the bed. Ibuki wanted to talk with him, but he didn't have the nerve to wake him up. Also, he looked cute... Ibuki facepalmed himself. What was he thinking in?!

Shindou... Cute... No.

NO.

Just no...

Ibuki went near him.

But... He can't... If Kirino... ?

His face was in front of him.

He... He just want... He want to know...

Ibuki went even more near when, suddenly, the brunette murmured something. The white haired boy jumped back, thinking that Shindou has seen him doing that... But no. The brown eyed boy was still sleeping. Ibuki heaved a sigh, but Shindou continue murmuring.

Ibuki went again near him and tried to listen what Shindou was saying.

"M... Mu... "

Ibuki massaged the back of this neck, confused. He could not understand anything of what he was saying. He went a bit more near and now, he could listen clearly.

"Mu... Munemasa... "

Ibuki froze. His name?! What? Why was Shindou murmuring his name on his dream? The white haired boy was sick of Shindou nonsenses. Not only what happen this day. Was because his strange behavior during this week. Shindou sometimes stared at him at classes and few times, followed him on the corridors.

He grabbed Shindou's shoulders and started shaking him, "Shindou! Shindou!" He yelled several times and the brunette opened huge his eyes.

"Mu... I-Ibuki?!" He exclaimed and then pushed him. He was blushed and also frowning, "W-what are you doing here?!" He looked down, "Y-you are punish-"

"Shut up," Ibuki said, without cariying Shindou's think, "And now answer my question."

Shindou's eyes grew more than before. What wanted Ibuki to ask? For his surprise, Ibuki went more near him and the white haired boy made him again to lay down the bed. Ibuki placed over Shindou and cornered him with his arms. The whinette stared directly at Shindou's eyes.

"I wanna know the truth, Shindou. All this time I had suspitions of you. You are always behind me."

That words made Shindou to hard blush, "N-no!" He denied quickily and tried to escape from the goalkeeper's arms, "L-let me go!"

Ibuki semi-closed his eyes: he didn't believe Shindou's words, "Shindou... " He blushed a bit, "I was trying to tell you something long ago, but... I wanna clarify things now."

Shindou shocked. He was too nervious and embarrassed for what Ibuki was doing to him, "W-what... ?"

"I-is... Kirino your boyfriend?" He asked. Shindou's eyes grew big and his lips curved an smile. Laughs.

Shindou was laughing.

Ibuki could not understand anything. He was there, confused, while Shindou was laughing so hard for his question.

"Hehehe... What kind of question is that, Ibuki?" He said, wiping away his tears cause of the laughter. Ibuki narrowed his eyebrows and blushed more.

"Er... J-just answer me!"

Shindou sighted and stared directly at Ibuki's purple eyes, "No. He isn't. Kirino is Kariya's boyfriend. Now... If you don't mind... Can you let me out?"

...

Silence.

Ibuki's eyes went somewere, but still looking at Shindou's ones. The brunette waved his hand in front of his face and Ibuki returned to himself. He was...

Happy...

He beamed at Shindou and, as an unvolunteer acction, hugged him. The brunette turned totaly red.

"E-eh?!" He exclaimed, but Ibuki continued hugging him, "I-Ibuki, I-I... " Shindou tried to talk but Ibuki continued with his speak.

"Shindou... I was kinda worried becase of my nonsenses, but it's good... "

"I-if you let me finish... "

Ibuki continued talking, "I was so worried, you cannot know what, and I also wanna tell you something, Shindou... "

"Ibuki, let me finish... I... " Shindou sweatdropped and then thought that was better to say it now or never.

"Shindou, I... "

"I... "

Both opened the mouth at the same time.

"... _love you_."

...

Both shocked and stared the one each the other. Shindou covered his mouth with his hand and Ibuki's eyes went another place.

"W... WHAT?!" Both exclaimed simultaneously. Ibuki let Shindou out and he sat down in front of him.

Shindou wa the fist to talk, "W-what d-did you say?"

Ibuki looked down, lost, "I-i was about to ask you the same... " Ibuki stared at Shindou and their eyes collide. Shindou's eyes had an odd and cheerful shine. Ibuki smiled and went near Shindou again. Now the brunette didn't complain about.

"Why were you saying my name in your dream?" Ibuki question, remembering the words of Shindou.

The brunette blushed more, "Y-you listened that?!" His eyes looked down for the embarrassement and his lips formed waves. He was ashamed.

"Hehe~" He laughed merrily, "One day of those you will tell me why!"

Shindou stared at him again and smiled quietly, "Ibuki... "

The brunette went to him and kissed his soft cheek and then turned away with a shy smile. Ibuki's cheeks coloured like a peach in the sun. He couldn't be more red at that moment.

Shindou jumped out the bed and was about to leave, but the purple eyed boy grabbed his arm at the last moment. Shindou turned and Ibuki gave him a small cool smile.

"You are not forgetting something?"

Shindou raised and eyebrow, "Er, what?"

Ibuki pushed his arm, making him go to the purple eyed boy and Ibuki kissed him at the moment of the crash. Shindou's eyes took on a sheen. Then Ibuki let his arm out and hugged him, without cutting the kiss. Shindou imitated his acction and did the same. Both were there, kissing passionality. Then, Ibuki cut the kiss to breath and he could feel Shindou's breathe. The brunette smiled to him and let out a little 'thanks'. And then, both kissed again.

_~RING~RING~_

The classes finished. Kirino ran down the corridor next to Kariya and found Shindou in front of the lookers. Kirino shocked to find there Shindou, because Kariya liked to mock him, since he had no parthner, but it was too late because Shindou saw them.

"Kirino, Kariya, hello!" He greeted happily. Kirino was surprised at his attitude.

"Hi Shindou, why are you that happy?" The pink haired boy raised an eyebrow, he knew that Shindou was often that happy.

"Well, I-" He tried to say, but a blue haired boy laughed, interrompting him.

"Hahaha! What? Are you happy because you have now a new _invisible_ parthner? Hahaha!" He laughed cheerfully, "Well, talk us about-"

"Me?" A deep male voice exclaimed and cut Kariya's frase. A tall white haired boy appeared and stopped behind Shindou, hugging him from the back, "Any problems?"

Kariya was paralized and Kirino surprised. Shindou just smiled and turned to Ibuki, "Nothing nothing, Mune-chan!" He said affectionately to the purple eyed boy. Ibuki smiled to the brunette and kissed his forehead, but then send Kariya a short and intimidating glare.

_M-Mune-chan? _Kirino thought. He was impactated, _So Shindou has a boyfriend... _He smiled.

_I'm so glad, Shindou..._

"Well, little 'blue brat', dunno say again that nonsenses, OK?" Ibuki warned to a scared Kariya.

"Y-yes s-sir... "He said trembling. Ibuki's lips curved a small smile.

"Well... " Then he turned to his little boyfriend, "Let's go, Takuto~!" He sang happily.

"OK!" Both went down the corridors of the school, leaving there Kariya and Kirino.

Kariya massaged the back of his neck, "Dude, that boy scares... Brrrr!" He shivered. Kirino pushed him.

"I told you that Shindou would get a boyfriend! I win!" He said and then pushed softly his blue haired boyfriend.

"Yeah... "He yawned and grabbed Kirino's arm, "Shall we go?"

Kirino smiled, "Yeah, let' go, I'm hungry!"

All the students went outside the school. The classes are finished for today.

**A/N: So dumb? Yeah, the plot makes little sense... But well, reviews, please? Thanks and see you!**


End file.
